


The Dark One Doesn't Poof

by Megara Bee (Megara_Bee)



Series: Hiatus Sunday Fluff [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hiatus Sunday Fluff, HiatusSundayFluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_Bee/pseuds/Megara%20Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignoring the angst portion of the mid-season finale, I was inspired by Rumple dashing through the hanging laundry calling Belle’s name. Here’s an FTL-AU full of smut, fluff, and drying linens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark One Doesn't Poof

Belle liked playing games. As a child, she’d once stayed hidden in a kitchen cupboard for two days while dozens of frantic soldiers and maids tore the castle apart. Her father had spanked her for that, while her mother sneakily complimented her cleverness.

The games she and Rumplestiltskin played… well, they were of a very different variety. Some included hiding, and some even included a few smacks on her behind, but altogether their games brought her much, much more pleasure than those of childhood.

Today she was playing the good little maid, hanging her master’s laundry out to dry. She’d never actually seen him wear any of these frocks, some undershirts and some nightgowns, and goodness knows she’d never seen him wear _white_ , but these were the things he’d given her to wash. So she washed them. That’s what good little maids did.

Clipping a bedspread into place on the line, she heard his tell-tale laugh as he approached.

“You won’t believe the deal I struck today, Dearie,” he chirped, “this one will spend a lifetime regretting it.”

Belle smirked. Turning around, she hastily stoked the fire beneath the cauldron, hoping the combined flames and daylight would cast a silhouette on the white sheets; she wanted him to get an eyeful.

“I’m over here, Rumple,” she called, putting her hands on her hips and shifting her feet. Would she be more alluring with her hair up or down? What about her arms, should she bend them, like so? She laughed. She was naked; he would find her alluring no matter what.

Belle silently thanked the charms he had wound around the grounds to protect her from prying eyes.

She could see him pushing his way through the rows before suddenly stopping short. “…Belle?” he called, his voice lower than its usual tittering.

“Here, Rumple.” She took a few slow steps backwards, the wisp of cotton at her back.

He stepped through into the clearing, the cauldron and fire between them. He cleared his throat. “Belle,” he gasped, eyes raking over her body. She had clasped her hands in front of her, a tad nervous, and now that she could see the lust darkening his eyes, she smiled.

“Hello.”

“Hello indeed.” He cleared his throat again. A mischievous smile worked its way onto his features. “I see we’re feeling playful today.”

“Very.”

He started to walk towards her and she skittered back, finding the gap between the linens and tsk-ing him all the while. “Uh uh! Not so fast, Rumplestiltskin.”

He frowned, hands clenching and unclenching in the air. “Why not?”

Belle’s grin nearly cracked her face, a breathless laugh escaping her throat. “Because… you have to catch me first!” She whirled around and started running, zig-zagging through the clotheslines. The world became a blur of white and indigo and crimson as she dashed, circling around to try and dodge him.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms grabbed her about her bare midriff, hauling her up into the air. She laughed, though it was closer to a cackle.

“Caught you!”

“That’s not fair!” Belle cried, the copper tang on her tongue alerting her to his magic. “You cheated!”

“How so?”

“You poofed. You were supposed to run.”

“The Dark One doesn’t run, and neither does he poof!” Purple smoke swirled around them, masking Belle’s vision, and the taste of copper filled her mouth. When she could see again, she saw the wall of her chambers.

She turned and found him clad in significantly fewer layers than when he’d left this morning. All that remained was his golden shirt with the high collar and large sleeves, leather breeches, and leather boots. As much as she liked the way he looked clad from head to toe in leather and brocade, this stripped-down version was much more to her liking. This was the version she alone got to see, behind the high walls of his castle. This was her Rumple.

Running her hands across his chest, she smirked up at him. “So, what do you call that?”

“Teleporting. Not poofing.”

“Right. Of course. Silly me,” she smirked. She unbuttoned his collar until she could reach up and place kisses on the smooth, golden skin of his neck. He sighed. His hands grasped her bottom, his long nails lightly scratching the flushed pink curve of her ass. It was Belle’s turn to moan as one of his hands traveled up over her hip and down to stroke through her nest of curls. He slid a single digit forward to part her folds, spreading the wetness collecting there.

She felt her knees weaken. “Bed…please,” she gasped, releasing his neck. His mottled skin did not show hickeys, which was horrendously unfair. She complained often while admiring the red and purple marks he left on her own neck, and shoulders, and breasts, and hips…

It was her turn to gasp again when he scooped her up in his arms, strong despite their thinness, and deposited her gently in the center of the bed. He moved to climb atop her and she clucked her tongue.

“You know the rules. I can undo your shirt and pants myself, but the boots are too much trouble.”

“I thought you disapproved of magic,” he said, waggling a finger in her face. She rolled her eyes.

“I let you poof us up here, didn’t I? And it takes hours to undo those things, despite how nicely they fit your calves.”

He smirked and snapped his fingers. He hadn’t even left her the shirt. Belle grinned as he climbed atop her now, stark naked, hips snaking between her open legs. He was nearly hard, his dick bobbing in the air above her stomach. She giggled.

“Oi!” he growled, fingers tickling her ribs.

She shrieked, arms flailing, legs squeezing his sides. “Stop it! Stop it!”

“Say please.”

“Please! Please, Rumple!”

He stopped, bending his head to kiss her collarbone. He nipped at the skin there, apparently intent on leaving one of his marks. She sighed, writhing beneath him. One of her hands came to rest on the back of his neck, the other winding its way into his hair. She loved the feel of his wavy locks between her fingers.

He finally looked up, eyes glazed and mouth hanging slack, breathing heavily. “My beautiful Belle,” he said, voice low and raspy. It sent a jolt of desire straight to her groin. She bit her lower lip. He lifted a thumb to her mouth and pulled it free, stroking the soft pink flesh. “Imagine this as my lips, kissing you tenderly. I would take your bottom lip into my mouth and give it a gentle bite before kissing every inch of your beautiful mouth.”

She groaned. “I wish I could kiss you too. Your lips warm and soft, morning tea still on your breath. I love you, Rumplestiltskin.” It shattered the game, perhaps, but she needed to say it. She needed to say it again and again until he believed her.

She thought she saw his chin quiver, eyes crinkling. He threw himself at her, placing desperate open-mouthed kisses on her jaw. Belle pulled him close, one hand moving down to line them up. She pressed his head against her entrance, withdrawing her hand. She tapped the back of his shoulder twice, a sign to tell him she was ready, and his hips thrust forward. He sheathed himself inside her, marveling at the ease with which he slid in.

He paused, raising his head and gazing at her. “I love you, too.” It was a coarse whisper. Belle grinned, sucking in a breath that was almost a laugh. She brushed his hair behind his ear, fingertips caressing his temple. He felt so wonderful inside of her; she felt complete.

Belle nodded and he started pumping his hips against her, one hand roughly grabbing her breast. His calloused palm scraped over her nipple and she keened. With slightly less intensity than before, he kissed her chin, moving his way down her neck to the hollow of her throat. His tongue darted out to lick her skin, and she keened again.

Her legs were squeezing his hips, her hands tugging his hair, but it wasn’t enough. She needed more.

“Rumple… please. Please! I need… I need…”

“What, Belle? T-tell me what you need.”

“More! Need… more… touch…” Despite her brevity, he understood. His hand moved from her breast down to rub furiously at her clit.

That did the trick. In moments she was coming apart, nails scratching his scalp, voice echoing throughout the stone chamber, inner muscles clenching furiously around his cock. She could feel the floodgates inside her open as her orgasm wiped her of all rational thought. She felt… nebulous. With a few more desperate thrusts, his hips were stuttering against hers as he filled her with his seed.

They collapsed, sweaty and panting. It was shorter than their usual games, more frantic, but it had also been deeply satisfying. She loved him, and he loved her.

Cock already softening, he pulled out and dropped to her side. Tentatively, she followed him and slid an arm around his waist. He returned her embrace. She breathed a sigh of relief; sometimes he became flighty and would poof – transport – himself to the tower after they made love. She knew that he loved her no less on those days, that this was hard for him. He had to find his son. He couldn’t quite believe that she loved him back. Although she couldn’t begrudge him these flights, she much preferred to hold him and be held in return.

With a snap of his fingers they were beneath the covers. Belle pillowed her head on his chest, and she smiled when he pressed a kiss against her temple. He took her hand and interlaced their fingers.

“Are you sleepy, little maid?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Then sleep. You’ve earned a respite.”

“Will you be here? ...When I wake up?”

He paused. She could feel him thinking. “If the lady wishes it, I will stay.”

“Thank you, Rumple,” she sighed. Well sated, she soon drifted off and dreamt of a land where she could kiss Rumplestiltskin free of consequences.


End file.
